stardewvalleyvietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Penny
|Bạn bè = |Tình trạng hôn nhân = No|Quà tặng yêu thích = }}__TOC__ Penny là một người dân sống tại Thị trấn Pelican. Cô ấy là một trong mười người mà bạn có thể kết hôn.http://stardewvalley.net/dev-update-12/ Xe kéo của cô ấy nằm ngay phía đông của trung tâm thị trấn, phía tây của dòng sông. Lịch trình Penny thường được thấy khi đang đọc sách trong thị trấn hoặc đang dọn dẹp trong xe kéo nơi cô ấy sống cùng Pam. Vào thứ Ba, Tư và Sáu, cô ấy dạy kèm cho Jas và Vincent trong Viện bảo tàng, rồi đưa hai đứa về nhà sau đó. Cô ấy không dạy kèm trong mùa Hạ. Rất nhiều ngày thứ Bảy vào mùa Xuân và mùa Thu cô ấy đưa chúng đến chơi ở sân chơi. Khi trời mưa, Penny thường ở trong xe kéo của cô ấy hoặc đến Viện bảo tàng để đọc sách. Đôi khi cô ấy thường ngắm mưa dưới mái hiên Viện bảo tàng và những lúc như thế, tôi thường ngồi cùng cô ấy trong hàng giờ liền. |} |} |} Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday |} |} |} Các mối quan hệ Penny sống với mẹ, Pam. Cô ấy là bạn của Maru và Sam. Cô ấy cũng là giáo viên dạy kèm cho mấy đứa trẻ trong thị trấn, Jas và Vincent, trong thư viện vài ngày một tuần và thỉnh thoảng cô cũng đưa chúng đến sân chơi. Nếu cần giải thích rõ ràng hơn về điểm friendship/heart và cách tặng quà để tăng điểm này, hãy ghé trang Xã hội. Sinh nhật (Ngày 2 - Mùa thu) Tốt nhất Universal Loves (except Rabbit's Foot) Tốt Universal Likes *Ngoại trù Quartz. Bình thường Tệ Universal Dislikes All Fish Except Sandfish. Tồi tệ Universal Hates Heart Event 2 Hearts Một ngày nắng, đến thị trấn trong khoảng 9 giờ sáng đến 2 giờ chiều. 4 Hearts Kích hoạt bằng cách vào kéo|xe kéo khi Penny ở trong nhà và của đóng. 6 Hearts Kích hoạt khi bạn vào Xe kéo khi penny ở nhà và cửa bị khóa. 8 Hearts Đi vào [[Rừng Cindersap] trong khoảng 9 giờ sáng đén 4 giờ chiều. 10 Hearts Bạn sẽ nhận được một bức thư ký tên bới Penny trong hộp thư bảo bạn đến Spa vào buổi tối, khoảng 7 giờ tối đến 12 giờ đêm. Bạn phải đi vào phía trong phòng tắm, Hôn nhân Sau khi Hôn nhân, Penny chuyển tới nhà bạn và bắt đầu làm việc tại Viện bảo tàng vào thứ Ba, thứ Tư và thứ Sáu. Phòng của cô ấy sẽ được thêm vào bên cạnh phòng ngủ của bạn với một thư viện nhỏ xinh. Căn phòng này không thể thay đổi được và cũng không có chức năng gì nhưng bạn có thể thêm các vật dụng vào những chỗ trống còn lại trong căn phòng. :1: Khi đạt 12 hearts, cô ấy sẽ bắt đầu giúp đỡ bạn làm việc nhà khi cô ấy không phải đi làm. Cô ấy sẽ: ::Tưới nước cho cây trồng. ::Cho chó/mèo uống nước. ::Cho các vật nuôi ăn. ::Sửa hàng rào. :2: Thỉnh thoảng cô ấy cũng nấu bữa sáng cho bạn, thêm một thứ đò ăn sáng bất kỳ vào túi đồ của bạn. Nếu túi đồ của bạn đã đầy, bạn sẽ không nhận được gì cả. Vài món đò ăn sáng mà bạn có thể nhận được là: ::Hashbrowns (90 Energy, 90 Health, +1 Farming) ::Pancakes (90 Energy, 36 Health, +2 Foraging) ::Omelet (100 Energy, 40 Health) :3: : khi, Penny nói với bạn rằng cô ấy đã đi mua sắm và mua cho bạn một thứ gì đó. Vài thứ bạn có thể được nhận. ::Large Milk ::Geode :4: Trao cho bạn Stardrop như biểu tượng của tình yêu. Khi bạn đạt được 13/12 hearts với Penny và nói chuyện với cô ấy ở nhà. Cô ấy sẽ nói với bạn về cuộc sống ở trang trại và cách cô ấy tận hưởng cuộc sống ấy, sau đó, cô ấy sẽ trao cho bạn Stardrop Fruit như một lời cảm ơn. Dialogue Questions "But it's best not to dwell on bad things, right?|Thật tốt khi không có điều gì xấu xảy ra" :Right. It's best to be positive! | Phải rồi. Thật tốt khi mọi thứ đều tích cực! ::"That's how I feel. I'm just going to focus on making the future better.| Đó là những điều em cảm nhận. Em sẽ chỉ tập trung vào xây dựng một tương lai tốt đẹp hơn." :I think it's good to be realistic. | Em nghĩ rằng sẽ thật tốt khi sống với hiện tại. ::"Maybe you're right. It's better to cope with reality. | Có lẽ anh đúng, sẽ tốt hơn nếu ta đương đầu với hiện tại" Quests Portraits File:Penny.png File:Penny_Happy.png File:Penny_Concerned.png File:Penny_Neutral.png File:Penny_Annoyed.png File:Penny_Blush.png File:Penny_Dress.png File:Penny_Dress_Blush.png File:Penny_Dress_Annoyed.png File:Penny_Dress_Upset.png Timeline Diện mạo của Penny đã được thay đổi rất nhiều qua quá trình phát triển game. Dưới đây là những mốc cho bạn thấy ConcernedApe đã thay đổi Penny qua các năm cho đến khi game chính thức ra mắt. References